The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a method of manufacturing the same.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices becomes greater, the size of semiconductor devices has been reduced to an extreme state, and scaling thereof has approached the limit. Accordingly, to reduce an effective switching capacitance (Ceff) in semiconductor devices and enhance the performance thereof, new methods may be needed involving structural changes semiconductor devices.